Chance Encounters
by DamianSasuke
Summary: Summery: Sasuke was feeling lost in life and when a chance encounter come about will he take it in both hands or will it slip though his finger and be lost forever?
1. The Lonely Boy

A/N: Hey, this is my new story with Naruto/Sasuke. I hope that you like it.

Summery: Sasuke was feeling lost in life and when a chance encounter come about will he take it in both hands or will it slip though his finger and be lost forever?

Warning: Slash Sasu/Naru

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me (even though I wish they did)

_1: The lonely boy._

Sighing to myself as I shook hands with yet another or my father's business partners, I put a smile on my face and answered all the questions that I was asked. All I wanted to do was to leave this meet and great go home to bed and just forget about this boring affair. I know my father was the owner of a massive corporation but why did that mean that I had to suffer this boring event as well. Looking around I see my brother exchange pleasantries with Minato Uzumaki. He owned a huge line of hospitals and was a valuable asset to my own family's company. Kushina was talking animatedly to my mother Mikoto about one thing or another, sometimes it was easier to just leave these women alone otherwise you'll be dragged into their plotting and it will only spell trouble in the end. After having people talk to me for ages then for them to disappear and talk to others, it gave me enough time to look around the room to others that were gathered. There was Neji Hyûga with his cousin Hinata both talking to random people with more power and money than sense. They owned slightly smaller law company that handled in solicitors and the like. My own family owned the medical supplies that were shipped out around the world. This is the reason that our family and the Uzumaki family had a lot to do with each other. I turn away from the hustle of the talking and walk toward the double doors that led out to the beautiful garden of the hotel that we had rented out purely for this affair.

Leaning against the rails I take in the majesty that is the garden. The pathways were curved and they were being hugged both sides by bluebeard shrubs. The vibrant blue colour just seemed to glow in the moonlight. Over to my left was a pond where there were many exotic fish bubbling away under the smooth surface, lily pads dotted around the water's edge with amazing white flowers floating around. In front of me was a rather large rockery with many different coloured flowers waving at me in the light breeze that blew around the garden in the late summers evening. To the right of me was a wooden swing set. A small two person swing was on a patch of concrete with rose bushes either side of it. The moon was shining on the swing in the right way to make it seem like if you were seated on it that there was nothing else in the world apart from you and the swing. The world seem to just fade into the back ground, it seem so out of this world and magical just sitting there in the corner. But the one thing that caught my eye more was the person sitting on the swing. He looked to be around my age, his spikey blond hair danced in the wind as a smile formed on his face as he looked up to the sky. I could see his lips moving but being so far away I couldn't hear what he said, but just looking at those lips made me forget that he was talking to himself and that he was having a private moment by himself. Feeling an arm lightly rest on mine I turn towards my mother and she has a soft smile on her face. I'd always been close to her, if I had anything that was bothering me I could always go to her and she would always help me.

"What are you thinking about sweetheart?" Her eyes roam around the garden. "Isn't it marvellous? The colours are just so breath-taking." She closes her eyes and takes in a deep breath breathing in the smells of the garden. "Look Sasuke, I know that your relationship with Gaara didn't go so well. But that just means that you haven't met the one that's meant to complete you yet." She gave me a small kiss on the top of my head and then pulled me into a hug. "But trust me my darling, there is someone out there that will be able to love you the way that you will love them back. You will just have to be patient. Now come, we're leaving." She lets go gives me a smile and another kiss on the head, then she turns around and walks back into the building towards my father. I turn towards the swing to see it swinging in the breeze and my mysterious blond has disappeared into the wind. Looking towards the floor I feel a little sad that I couldn't' find out who this blond was. I walk towards my family not noticing that there was a set of blue eyes following my every move.


	2. Regretting

Hello everyone, i have finally got around to posting up the second chapter of Chance Encounters. I hope you enjoy it ^_^

Having an angry voice growling at you at seven in the morning was not on my to-do list today. I had the vision of having my alarm wake me up with Ed Sheeran blasting 'Give me love' through my room and slowly waking up and then starting my day, but that obviously was not going to happen on this day.

"Get off me. I have to go to work and you are not making it any easier." Kiba growled at me as he tried to roll me off of him. I had my arms around his waist and the smell of his hair was just intoxicating. His elbows were digging in my ribs as he tried to get out of my grasp. "If you do not let go, you will not be getting any more sex, so let go of me now!" I have never moved so fast in all my life, but after doing so I felt extremely cold and lonely. Kiba had gotten out of the bed and run to the shower before I even realized it. I opened one of my azure eyes and finally took in my surroundings. Cloths were all over the floor and for some reason my boxers were hanging over the corner of my TV, how we managed to get them all the way over there I will never know. Hearing the shower come to life I let my mind wonder to a few nights ago.

It was a normal boring meet and greet of influential business men and of course with my father owning a huge line of hospitals and myself being one of the best doctors in the city's hospital, I had to go. My mother was best friends with Mikoto Uchiha; she was the wife of Fugaku Uchiha, and he owned a huge medical supplies business that supplied my father's hospitals with the best of the best. While at this affair I looked around to the other people that had attended, there was the Hyûga's who we'd had a few dealings with. There was also lots of security around, with the amount of highly influential people in one room it would be perfect for anyone to just sneak in and blow us all up, but I knew that the Uchiha Security team was the best of the best so there was no reason to worry about anything happening. I was standing by my mother, who was talking to Mikoto about how much I've grown. You see I grew up with Mikoto in my life, well with all the Uchihas in my life really, but as I'd been in university for the last three years doing my doctors degree, I hadn't had time to see the family.

"My, Naruto haven't you grown? I can't believe how much you have matured since I last saw you. You have turned into a right gentleman; I bet you have made many a man weak at the knees?" She winks at me and gives me a little shove in the ribs. It wasn't a secret that I was gay but it just looked like both my mother and Mikoto were planning something that would drastically change my life.

"Thank you Mikoto, you look just as amazing as you always have. How is everyone doing? I hope both Sasuke and Itachi are not causing you any trouble anymore?" We all laugh at that as Sasuke was a bit of a rebel and Itachi just seemed to hang out with the wrong people.

"They are fine now. Itachi has settled down with a lovely girl and he works with Fugaku now having big dealings with all the supplies. Sasuke owns his own shop and is doing well. What about you?" My eyes flit around the room and they land on the back of a familiar spiked head that has been in my dreams more often than not recently, but it certainly feels like my heart has just been shot after looking at him after all this time. After what happened all those years ago I can't help but feel like my heart was breaking again. All I can do is put a smile on my face and carry on.

"I'm sorry but I need some air. Please excuse me." I give both of the women a kiss on the cheek and walk towards the garden.

I find a seat on a bench and let the wind blow me around. It was a quiet night with the moon shining down on me and the flowers were waving at me in the light breeze. I remember Kiba who is at home in bed waiting for me to come home so we can snuggle together. I feel like such a bad person for letting my eyes wonder to the Uchiha and thinking about what we once had. Kiba and I met while we were at university, he was studying art and we were also roommates. After the problems I had at home he looked after me and made me forget about the Uchiha altogether and made me forget about the misery that I suffered.

"I'm sorry Kiba. I wish I could love you as much as you love me." I feel a tear fall from my eye and fall with a deafening splat on the concrete beneath my feet. Hearing voices I look up and I see Sasuke standing there talking to his mother so I do the only thing that I can think of. I get up and run away, just like I did all those years ago. I walk towards the front and towards my car then I head home without telling anyone, I'm sure mother will call me if she needs me.


	3. Taking My Own Advise

Here's my third chapter to Chance Encounters hope you enjoy it and please review if you like it and i will continue to update ^_^

"Take your time won't you Kiba, it's not like you have people to see or anything like that." I smirk to my best tattooist that works for me. He just flips me the bird and goes towards his station and gets his things ready for his first client who is waiting all ready for him.

"Sorry. The other half would not let me go this morning, just because he gets a lie in this morning does not mean that I do." I hear him sigh and look out the window. "A small part of me wants to end this relationship, his hours are all over the place and I never get to see him, and it's been months since we had a night in together. I just don't know how to break it to him is all." He sighs again then turns to his client and starts on his tattoo. I can't help but feel sorry for Kiba, he's been with this bloke for years now, but this bloke is a doctor and I know their hours can be a bit all over the place. As bad as it is to say, but I do think that it would be better for them to split up and for him to find someone better for him. Kiba's said that he's really romantic when he is at home and the sex is amazing, but they don't get to spend proper time together as his other half's beeper keeps going off and he's needed back at the hospital.

"Maybe that's what you need. Some time apart to see if you really do want to be together or if you really do want to call it quits. You are a friend to me Kiba and I don't want to see you get hurt. You're too valuable to go getting into trouble over some guy." I look at Kiba as he looks at me. He gives a smile and a nod then carries on with the tattoo.

Gaara was at my door this morning asking to talk, only to talk to sort out some things.

"Look Sasuke, I know that we ended on a sour note, but please believe me when I say that I did not mean to hurt you. I've been noticing that you have been away with the fairies a lot and having your head in the clouds. I just think that we should have some time apart. You obviously need to think about what you want and I would rather not be there to try to make you do something you don't want to. All I want is for you to be happy and if that's with someone else, then so be it." Gaara holds onto my hands. "You're only hurting yourself by keeping this relationship going. You are an amazing person and anyone would be honoured to have you in their lives. I'm sorry that we had that massive argument. I'm sorry that I shouted at you and threw a lot of stuff at you, honestly I am. But I honestly do believe that the one for you is out there somewhere." Gaara gave my cheek a kiss then lets go of my hands and walk out the door again, and out of my life once more. I can't help but think that he is right. I gave the same advice to Kiba only yesterday and maybe I should take the advice. I pick up my coat and keys and leave the apartment to go find a café to console myself in.

I take a sip of my tea and look out the window at the world running past. I was sitting in a small booth in a local café just down the road from the shop and I come here every day on my break just to get a cup of their amazing tea and a cheese and ham tostie. The sun was shining outside and there were many families wandering the streets, little children in their buggies or holding onto the hands of their parents. There were many families inside the café as well, small children asking for one of their famous iced buns and the parents having a coffee, just so they can deal with their hyper children. I smile as a memory comes into my mind from years ago. Bright blond hair bouncing on top of a head as a boy runs towards me and give me a huge cuddle smiling and giggling telling me that after school he was going to university to prove that he wasn't as dumb as people thought he was. Looking at his face in my head I can't put a name to it. His face looks so familiar but I just can't remember who it belongs to. I snap out of my thoughts as someone addresses me.

"Hello. Sasuke. Earth to Sasuke. Can you hear me?" He waves his hand in front of my face and gives me a bright smile.

"I can hear you perfectly well thank you. Who are you? How do you know my name?" I snap at him as he moves to sit in the booth with me. I have a proper look at him and he looks exactly like the boy that I was just thinking about.

"Wow, Sasuke. I know we've not seen each other in about three years, but that was no reason to forget about me." He pouts cutely and frowns.

"Naruto." It comes out in a whisper as it suddenly dawns on me who this man in front of me is.


End file.
